Orgullo
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Byakuya nunca habia estado tan orgullo de su hermana.....lean por favor, este es el ultimo one-shot, dentro de poco publicare Vermillion. Pieza compañera de "Humanidad" y "Aceptacion",AVISO: La Historia COntinua en mi crossover "VERmillion"


_Aquí esta el ultimo one-shot, ahora puedo publicar mi crossover vermillion, lo publicare bajo Anime-x-overs puesto que la sección de crossovers de Naruto y Bleach esta muy abandonada._

"Dialogos"

_Lyrics_

**Se recomienda fuertemente que los lectores escuchen la canción que mas abajo aparece. El titulo es Eden cantada por Sarah Brightman.**

* * *

**Orgullo**

Por: Ralf Jones

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del _**shinigami**_ conocido como Byakuya Kuchiki…

En los últimos meses había notado el cambio en el comportamiento de Rukia, claro que no era algo que le sorprendiera.

Mucho había cambiado…

Ahora había arrancars en los rangos de los shinigamis y estos eran aceptados, ahora Momo Hinamori era su vice-capitana pues Renji había sido ascendido a capitán para cubrir uno de los puestos que habían dejado desocupados los traidores de la guerra.

Pero el cambio mas grande había sucedido en Rukia, la joven shinigami pasaba las tardes sentada cómodamente bajo la sobra de uno de los tantos arboles de sakura que había en el enorme jardín de la mansión Kuchiki.

Incluso ese mismo día la joven se encontraba bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y descansando a _**sode no shirayuki**_ contra su hombro mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Y esa era la razón para la sonrisa del líder del clan Kuchiki.

Ella quería obtener su _**bankai**_.

Y Byakuya no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella, pues sabia que de lograr obtener su bankai traería gran respeto al clan.

"Eh…disculpe capitán"

El noble rápidamente borro la sonrisa de su rostro y se giro para encarar a la persona que le había hablado.

Momo Hinamori sonrió tímidamente, un leve tono carmesí comenzó a invadir sus mejillas, sostenía contra su pecho una lista con las actividades que había realizado durante el día y estaba por reportar a su capitán.

"¿Qué sucede vice-capitana Hinamori?"

La joven se acerco rápidamente para darle la lista de las actividades.

"Estas son las actividades del día capitán, todo ha sido realizado"

Byakuya asintió satisfecho, Hinamori era en muchas formas más amable y responsable de lo que Renji había sido. Claro que no estaba en la naturaleza del ahora Capitán Abarai ser responsable.

"Buen trabajo Hinamori-san, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre" tan pronto como esas palabras fueron dichas una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven vice-capitana seguido de un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Gracias capitán"

Y en un momento Byakuya volvió a quedar solo en el pasillo que daba vista al jardín, observando a Rukia meditar.

"¡Yo Kuchiki, ¿quieres ir por un trago?"

Byakuya dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que la calma de volvía a ser quebrantada, aunque esta vez fuera de manera mas inadecuada.

"No es necesario gritar, puedo escucharte perfectamente" contesto el noble mientras se giraba para encarar a su mejor amigo.

"¡Buenas tardes Bya-kun!"

Zaraki Kenpachi dejo que su clásica sonrisa de depredador apareciera en su rostro mientras que en su hombro la pequeña shinigami llamada Yachiru saludaba amistosamente al capitán frente a ella.

Este era otro de los cambios…

Byakuya Kuchiki había encontrado en el temido capitán de la onceaba división el mejor amigo que nunca creyó tener.

Quizás era por el hecho de que Kenpachi le hacia recordar como solía ser el mismo cuando era mas joven. Orgulloso, lleno de energía y siempre dispuesto a demostrar su fuerza contra oponentes invencibles.

Pero todo eso había acabado el día que se había convertido en el líder del clan Kuchiki, en el mundo de la nobleza no había lugar para personas así, tal vez por esa razón Yoruichi había decidido huir, aunque eso significara avergonzar a toda su familia y clan.

Pero el no podía darse ese lujo, no estaba en su naturaleza huir de los problemas y responsabilidades. Tal vez por eso no le molestaba pasar tiempo con Kenpachi.

"Vamos, sabes que el sakees bueno para olvidarse de los problemas" dijo Kenpachi sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Kuchiki.

Byakuya asintió "Tengo tiempo libre, así que supongo que esta bien"

Yachiru comenzó a saltar de alegría en el hombro de su padre, no era ningún secreto que la pequeña disfrutaba estar en compañía del noble.

Ambos estaban apunto de partir cuando…

_Did you ever think of me,_

_As your best friend._

Una voz melodiosa rompió el silencio que había caído en el ambiente, inmediatamente los tres shinigamis en el pasillo tornaron su atención a Rukia.

_Did I ever think of you,_

_I'm__ not __complaining_.

La canción era desconocida para el…pero la voz de Rukia era perfecta, todo parecía desaparecer dejándola solo a ella y el sonido de su hermosa voz.

_I never tried to feel._

_I never tried to feel._

_This vibration._

"Hermoso…" murmuro la pequeña Yachiru mientras seguía escuchando calladamente la canción.

_I never tried to reach._

_I never tried to reach._

_Your eden._

_Your eden…..your eden._

Fue en ese momento que Byakuya pudo ver algo que no había notado, de los ojos de su hermana menor brotaban lágrimas. La tristeza era evidente en su voz.

_Did I ever think of you,_

_As my enemy._

Algo estaba mal…

_Did you ever think of me,_

_I'm complaining._

Kenpachi también podía sentir como el ambiente cambiaba alrededor de ellos, mientras que Rukia seguía llorando con sus ojos cerrados.

_I never tried to feel._

_I never tried to feel._

_This vibration._

Involuntariamente Byakuya llevo su mano a la empuñadura de _**senbonsakura**_, junto a el Kenpachi hizo lo mismo, su instinto de batalla le advertía de un peligro inminente.

_I never tried to reach._

_I never tried to reach._

_Your eden._

_Your eden…..your eden._

Un ruido se escucho tras los capitanes seguido por una ola de viento, Byakuya se giro rápidamente desenvainando su _**zanpakuto**_.

_I never tried to feel,_

_Your eden…_

_I never tried to…_

"¡Bee-sempai!"

La canción había terminado seguida de un desgarrador grito de la joven shinigami mientras una poderosa explosión de viento parecía consumirla.

Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron de golpe.

Ahí a unos metros frente a el se encontraba un hombre desconocido sosteniendo en sus brazos a una inconsciente Rukia.

"Yachiru avisa a los escuadrones que hay intrusos, que reúnan a todos los capitanes aquí ahora"

"Entendió Bya-kun" y en un segundo la pequeña desapareció corriendo a toda velocidad.

Byakuya y Kenpachi tomaron posición de batalla.

Algo estaba mal.

Ninguno de los dos podía sentir el _**reiatsu**_ del intruso.

"¿Rukia-chan?"

* * *

_Bien este ha sido el último one-shot necesario para iniciar mi crossover, aun quedan dos más, pero esos serán publicados en algún punto de vermillion._

_Anotaciones:_

_**Shinigami**_: Literalmente significa dios de la muerte, son los protectores de la sociedad de las almas.

_**Sode no Shirayuki**_: Literalmente significa remolino de nieve blanca, es el arma de Rukia y se dice que es el zanpakuto más hermoso en existencia.

_**Bankai**_: Literalmente significa liberacion final, la fase final de todos los zanpakutos de los shinigamis.

_**Senbonsakura**_: Literalmente significa mil pétalos de cerezo, es el zanpakuto de Byakuya.

_**Zanpakuto**_: Literalmente significa espada cortadora de almas. Son las armas principales de los shinigamis, aunque también existen las versiones para arrancar que guardan sus verdaderas formas.

_**Reiatsu**_: Literalmente significa presión espiritual, es la energía que los shinigamis y arrancars liberan, esta puede manifestarse en columnas de colores diversos o hasta hacer temblar a los oponentes con solo mirarlos.

_**Reiryoku**_ (no mencionado en la historia): literalmente significa poder espiritual, se utiliza para dar poder a los zanpakutos, usar kido y también flotar en el aire. Entre mas reiryoku tenga un individuo mas grande será su cantidad de reiatsu.


End file.
